Happily Ever After is Real
by live4fiction
Summary: A PewdieCry fanfic. I own nothing except for the plot line. And I just want to say, I love Marzia and her and Pewds being together so please don't spam me with hate. Thanks and enjoy the story!


3rd person POV

"I can't believe Marzia dumped me! I-I-I loved her..." Pewdie stated, tears falling from his eyes. "I thought that s-she was t-the one." Slouching in his gaming chair, Pewds sobbed, holding his face in his hands. He began to think of all the fun times with Marzia, which made him cry even more. After several minutes of nothing but sobbing, Pewds stood up sadly, and walked outside.

He wasn't walking anywhere in particular, but he needed to clear his head. He walked for about a block before stumbling upon a park. No one was there, for the weather was cold and stormy in Sweden that day. 'I guess the sky knows how sad I am,' Pewds thought, sighing softly. "Pewdie! Pewds!" Someone said, calling out to the sad swede sitting on the bench. Thinking it a fan, Pewdie put on a fake smile to greet them.

"H-how's it going br- Cry?!" Pewdie stood up with a look of disbelief on his face. "Yeah, I came to visit you!" Cry stated, his smile still visible with his mask on. The masked man pulled Pewdie in for a hug, which Pewdie replied to with trembling hands. Immediately knowing something was wrong, Cry pulled back from the hug, "Pewds...Is something wrong? You aren't acting like your usual self." Pewds nods his head shakily, "Yeah, I-I'm...Fine," He says stuttering.

Cry takes off his mask to look into Pewdie's eyes. He knew that something was wrong with his friend, but he didn't know what. "Pewds, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything, you know that." Pewdie's eyes start to water but his smile stays on his face, "I know Cry. I know." Sitting back down on the bench, Pewdie sighs deeply. Cry tilts his head, still wondering what could cause his friend to mope around.

Slowly, Cry sat next to Pewds, unsure of what to do. "Pewdie...What's wrong? I know something is up. All you have to do is tell me," Cry states, putting his arm around Pewdie's shoulder comfortingly. As if a dam had broken open, Pewdie began to sob again, and cried into Cry's shoulder. "It's ok. It's ok," Cry said calmly, rubbing Pewdie's back softly. "S-s-she l-l-left m-me Cry. I-I don't k-know what I-I'm g-going t-to do without h-her," Pewdie sobbed sadly into Cry, his voice shaking and cracking at every word.

Finally, Cry understood the situation and swooped Pewdie in for a hug. "Oh friend. It'll be alright, don't you worry." Gathering up all his courage, Cry placed a soft kiss on Pewdie's forehead. The american had liked, no, loved the swede for as long as he could remember. The sad thing was that he was to shy to say anything. Whenever he saw Pewdie with Marzia, his heart would break a little more. But because he and Pewdie were best friends, Cry stayed by his side, smiling through the pain.

Pewdie's tears stopped for a moment, as he gazed up at Cry. Pewdie didn't know it, but he liked Cry as well, he just didn't realize it. Blushing, Cry tried to stutter out a answer for why he had kissed Pewdie, albeit on the forehead, when Pewdie began to cuddle into him. "Thank you, Cry, for everything."

At that moment, time itself stopped and the two friends looked at each other, gazing lovingly into the others eyes. Pewdie finally realized that Marzia wasn't the one for him and, even though it still hurt, he was kind of glad that she left him, for he had found his one and only. Cry as well, began to thank Marzia, and he knew that Pewds returned his feelings, although no words were said.

As the two start to lean in closer, they could feel their hearts leap with joy. As their lips met, there were sparks, no bombs going off. Pewds was amazed at this feeling. He had never gotten this with Marzia. Pewd's eyes slid shut, and he begin to think of Cry and nothing else. As the two parted, Cry intertwined their hands together. Pewdie stared down at the interlocked appendages, before he began to smile thoughtfully.

Lying his head on Cry's shoulder, Pewdie shut his eyes once more. Cry, who was extremely comfortable at the moment, let the words he had bee thinking since he met Pewdie, slip out. "I love you Pewdie." Waiting for a response, Cry closed his eyes, still slightly afraid of rejection, even after the moment the two shared together. Soon a soft, "I love you too, Cry," reached his ears, and his grin began to match that of the Chesire Cat's.

For the rest of the day, the two sat with their eyes closed on that bench, hands intertwined, and goofy grins on both of their faces. From only a few feet a way., a girl stood behind a tree, watching the two. Her eyes were sad, yet happy to the two so happy. "I loved you, but I knew we weren't meant to be," Marzia said as she walked away, small tears in the corner of her eye, although she didn't know if they were from joy or sadness.

Suddenly, she bumped into something and fell to the ground. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Marzia looked up to see a kindly smiling man, and her smile somehow returned. "I think so." And that was the start to a new and beautiful relationship.

And they all lived happily ever after. The End


End file.
